


First Sight

by RoEstel



Category: Amadeus (1984)
Genre: M/M, Salieri POV, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 人生若只如初见，何事秋风悲画扇。——纳兰性德英扎·萨列里视角里的莫扎特。17年妖都sp无料旧文搬运
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart & Antonio Salieri, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 2





	First Sight

不管过去了多少年，每次想起“莫扎特”这个有魔力的名字时，垂垂老矣的宫廷乐师第一个想起的，总是那个在他躲在摆满甜点的长餐桌后面的时候看到的，追着日后的妻子康斯坦斯跑进来的那个……

那个假发乱得没有样子，后颈上露出了七翘八翘的金发还不知失礼，踮着脚尖走在大理石地砖上，轻佻地喊着“康康~”的年轻人。

那个笑起来像个小男孩，又带着街头小巷里不务正业的年轻男人们那样令他不适的玩世不恭的年轻人。

萨列里其实已经记不清那个时候还不知道那年轻人其实就是自己曾经景仰崇拜的莫扎特的自己对于这个年轻人的感情了，但是那急急撞进自己视野的笑容和灿烂，他一直记得。

一直无法忘记。

那是萨列里对于这个活生生的、不是只存在于口口相传的“神童”的沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特的第一印象，没有那些各种各样的头衔、那些一山不容二虎的利益、那些痛苦的热爱与嫉妒堆砌混杂在一起的印象。

萨列里爱莫扎特，他不惮承认这一点，他想向整个维也纳宣布他热爱这个处处碰壁的、都不被承认为宫廷乐师的音乐家；他想向整个维也纳宣布自己是唯一一个懂莫扎特和他的音乐的人；他想在莫扎特的葬礼上为他演奏前所未有的安魂曲，哪怕要用尽自己这卑微黯淡的生命里从头至尾所有的灵气。

但直到最近，进了这个每天充斥着装疯的人和真疯的人的嚎叫和神神叨叨的地方之后，他才意识到自己爱莫扎特。

不仅仅是爱那个包裹着上帝的眷顾和垂怜的莫扎特，还爱那个，那个假发乱得没有样子，后颈上露出了七翘八翘的金发还不知失礼，踮着脚尖走在大理石地砖上，轻佻地喊着“康康~”的年轻人。

他爱这个年轻人，他不知道是不是因为自己太爱那个年轻人皮囊里的天赋和神迹，以至于自己也被那皮囊迷住了。就像一个人爱上了在一只锈迹斑斑的笼子里歌唱的夜莺，在迷上夜莺的同时也爱上了那笼子。

萨列里知道他是在自己骗自己，因为他知道，那笼子洗干净之后是最纯净的金，不逊色于那夜莺的歌声——也只有最纯美的笼子，才盛得住这最美的歌声。

而他，区区一个凡人，又有什么资本妄图去分得那荣光的一杯羹呢。

干瘪的手指痛苦地穿过稀疏灰白的头发，起皱的皮肤相互摩擦，是一种毛骨悚然的触觉。

萨列里从来不后悔自己对莫扎特做的那些事情，他相信，如果不是自己，这不被世人所理解的金鸟笼和里面的那只上帝宠爱的夜莺会被命运更粗暴地对待。而他，安东尼奥·萨列里，莫扎特的朋友，唯一一个明里暗里去听了莫扎特所有的歌剧、歌舞剧的音乐家——哪怕是莫扎特被全维也纳的贵族唾弃的时候，一直陪伴着这颗星星，直到星星闪了它的最后一下，永远地熄灭。

那天，莫扎特对他说，他感谢他。

那天，他为从来都是自己写谱子的莫扎特记了谱子。

那天，他的星星陨落了。

萨列里的脑子经常会混乱不堪，那个冲进餐厅的莫扎特常常和那个疯狂冒着虚汗却还要为100杜卡托拼命写安魂曲的莫扎特重合在一起，莫扎特的那从来都没法合乎礼法的笑声与他的音乐一起如幽灵般缠绕在他的耳际。萨列里猜这应该是他的年龄造成的——真是可笑，上帝竟然让他这么一个充斥着嫉妒和平庸的家伙活了这么久，却只给那纯净而出众的灵魂三十五年！

要是，要是莫扎特没有那些凡人承受不起的才华，他会不会能多活一些时日？

他可能真的是老糊涂了——前几天来的医生好像说他得了什么什么病，会变得痴呆——竟然在想着莫扎特能与他的才华分离！

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特怎么可能能与他的才华分离呢？他就是音乐啊，他就是那至高无上的音乐。

但他也是那个假发乱得没有样子，后颈上露出了七翘八翘的金发还不知失礼，踮着脚尖走在大理石地砖上，轻佻地喊着“康康~”的年轻人。

而他，安东尼奥·萨列里，深爱着那个年轻人。

END


End file.
